1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of fasteners for securing webs and belts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently enacted laws require seats within automobiles for restraining a child or infant. Typically, the seats include a harness which is releasably securable around the child with the harness passing over the shoulders and having a front end releasably locked to a buckle or similar fastening device. Such a seat with harness is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,889 issued to Indiana Mills & Manufacturing, Inc. The harness passing over the child's shoulders and through the seat has an opposite end frictionally engaged by a web adjuster mounted to the seat. The web adjuster has a pivotally mounted cam member which may be released to facilitate sizing of the harness relative to the child. Such web adjusters are also shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 296,678 and 303,232 assigned to Indiana Mills & Manufacturing, Inc.
The aforementioned web adjusters include an outwardly extending handle allowing the user to pivot the cam member for releasing the web relative to the adjuster. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,852 assigned to Indiana Mills & Manufacturing, Inc. a rotatable rod mounted to the child's seat extends through the web adjuster handle to allow the user to rotate the rod and thereby pivot the web adjuster handle. In the case of an infant seat as compared to the child's seat disclosed in the aforementioned patents, the dimensions of the seat and web are considerably reduced. As a result, the outwardly projecting handle of the web adjuster does not conveniently fit or provide a streamlined infant seat configuration. I have therefore provided a web adjuster having a more compact means for operating the pivotally mounted cam member of the web adjuster. Disclosed herein is such a web adjuster having alternate designs. In one design, the cam member may be pushed for pivoting the cam member whereas in an alternate design, the control means may be pulled for pivoting and thereby releasing the cam member.